Megaman Other M
by equach
Summary: Today I want to make a story that on how the four magical girls in the series became robots with their soul gems as their hearts. Now they would be in an adventure just like the old Megaman games. Also Madoka is an AI now. I also don't own anything in this.
1. Prologue

Megaman Other M

Intro

In 2011, Walpurgisnacht invaded Mitakihara Town. The magical girls Homura Akemi, Mami Tomoe, Sayaka Miki, and Kyoko Sakura fought bravely and sacrificed their bodies in the process. Leaving only their soul gems.

Unlike most timelines that Homura was in, this one is non-canon and she pretty much can't reverse time to restart again. Why? She's just a soul gem.

Years went by and Madoka Kaname has preserved their soul gems. Adopting some knowledge of robotics, she not only helped advance society, but also fight against witches so that she could collect grief seeds for her friend's soul gem.

Not only that, she used her knowledge of robotics to recreate new bodies for her friends. It wasn't an easy task and it took years. At least she got some functioning, though it was around when her time is almost up.

...

In the year 2091, a robot girl with purple armor and long raven hair opens her eyes. She was strapped to her pod and looked around. She then saw an old lady who looked familiar, but was shocked to see who it was.

Madoka: Its been a long time Homura-chan.

Homura: Ma...doka, you look different.

Madoka: It has been years, but I finally got you functioning. Same goes for Mami-san, Sayaka-chan, and Kyoko-chan. Sadly at the worst time.

Homura: Why?

Madoka: It would take 30 years to get your systems completely ready, but at that time... I would be dead.

Homura: After all I done, I had to see you die again.

Madoka: Worry not old friend. I found a way to extend my life. Though it would be in an inconvenient solution. I'm sorry about this.

Madoka immediately shut Homura off and then all of her latest creations. She went to a chair and teared up a bit. She puts on a helmet and presses a button. After some last moments of agony, Madoka Kaname is dead.

...

30 years has pasted and Madoka's creations finally awoke. The first thing they see is a familiar friend with pink twin tails. But more like a computer screen or hologram.

Hologram: My friends, you finally awoke. We have a lot of explaining to do.

...

These robots were vessels for Madoka's friends. They are no longer just magical girls, nor robot masters like the ones roaming around in this future. From the symbol of justice for all robots, these creations shall be named after the Super Fighting Robot, Megaman!

Homura Akemi: Megaman Crono

Mami Tomoe: Megaman Buster

Sayaka Miki: Megaman Blade

Kyoko Sakura: Megaman Phantom

They will still be called by their regular names, its just for fun.


	2. Chapter 1

Megaman Other M

Chapter 1

It was the year 200X.

Trouble occured in the futuristic town of Mitakihara. There seemed to be an invasion of robots and electronics. However, its mostly mechs controlled by someone. The innocent fled while the cops and more robots fend off the invasion. Though it went out of hand and the whole place ended up looking like the intro stage of Megaman X.

Then a beam of light of purple appear in the streets. Appear a robot that is shaped like a girl with purple armor and long black hair. Appear is Homura Akemi or as a joke, MEGAMAN CRONO!

Homura: Its time.

Homura got out her hand and it formed a mega buster. Play the Megaman X intro stage music! She shot through and army of robots and protected those who are endangered. Most of these minions die in one shot, but then a plane appear.

The robot plane doesn't seem to just die in one shot. Homura shot multiple times, but it worked slightly. She then charged up her buster and froze time just in 'time' before she could get hit. She jumped at the plane and shot her charge shot at it.

Then a bigger ship appear dropped unleashing an mech that is being controlled by an Incubator. Imagine a Kyubey controlling a giant robot. Homura shot at the fiend, but it was fast and invulneable. The incubator unleashed a grapping arm and grabbed Homura.

Homura wished she had her power to stop time, but its still need some work for this new body. Suddenly a slash of blue appear, cutting the mech's arm. Appear Sayaka Miki or Megaman Blade.

Sayaka has blue armor like Homura, only more slender and have a small pony tail in the back of her helmet. She wields a light saber like weapons that takes the place of her hands.

The incubator retreated upon hearing news that their forces are decreasing because of Mami aka Megaman Buster and Kyoko aka Megaman Phantom. Homura fell down, injured with Sayaka standing there looking at the robot.

Sayaka: Cheer up Homura, you just started fighting with that robotic body of yours. We may got our 30 year long check up, but our old powers need some time later.

Homura: Easy for you to say. All I can do is shoot and that's it. You on the other hand can do that and have a sword.

Sayaka: You did have the power to alter time. You'll be back to your old self soon enough once Madoka gets it ready for you.

The two robot girls beamed back to base. Upon reaching there, Homura and Sayaka met up with Mami and Kyoko. The two didn't seem all that worn out like Homura.

Mami this time has yellow armor that made her look like a knight instead of a regular Megaman character with her helmet be similar to her hat in her old magical girl form. Kyoko has red armor this time similar to Homura with some extra details and slightly bulkier.

Then a hologram appear in a shape of an anime looking girl. Its Madoka looking like a vocaloid. From the prolouge, Madoka transfer her mind into a computer.

Madoka: Everyone! I'm so glad you made it out okay. I manage to watch you all and you did amazing.

Kyoko: Your just complimenting yourself. You did made us these new bodies.

Madoka: Even though you stopped that invasion, we still got 8 more areas. Sadly the incubators made robot masters for these areas. I know you could stop them.

Sayaka: Since you made us these bodies, how come you didn't make a robotic body for yourself?

Madoka: You obviously need an AI and I'm working on getting your old magical powers again.

Sayaka: Great, we obviously need some holographic Madoka to spiritually guide us.

Madoka: I could also hack computers.

Sayaka: Now your speaking my language.

Madoka: From what I can find, I present you the list of Robot Masters.

Psychoman- Psychic powers

Melodywoman- Power over sound

Boulderman- Like his name says, he has boulder powers

Spiralman- He has drills

Lovewoman- The power of love shall repent you!

Deathman- A robot that controls the dead

Vortexwoman- Power of vortexes. Enough said.

Gaimman- Skilled Samurai robot who is focused

...

Here is a little back story about the incubator invasion before we proceed to chapter 2.

Around the early 2040's, the public gain awareness of the incubators so they hid all teenage females from them. With the government, police, and advance technology, they prevented any more girls making contracts and eliminated any witches that may harm others.

The incubators not willing to accept this decide to invade Earth and harvest little girls like farm animals after years of discussion. Though Earth can't kill incubators, they do have the technology to defend themselves. However, this war felt like its going to last for an eternity due to the immortality of the incubators.


	3. Chapter 2

Megaman Other M

Chapter 2

Sayaka: Maybe we should get Melodywoman. Something tells me that she needs to die.

Mami: No need to get personal.

Madoka: I will transport you all right after some rest. You still need to recharge your batteries.

The robots obeyed and went into their pods. Their bodies slowly healed as they slept. Probably from their soul gems in their chest. Homura, in the meanwhile, started to have some dreams of her awakening.

...

Two Years Ago:

Homura woke up for the first time and got out of her pod. She looked at herself and was surprised on her new appearence. Nothing in her body felt like flesh, but only her face. She see the others wake up shocked to see themselves in their new forms.

Sayaka: Are we human anymore?

Homura: We were never human to begin with. We just had a more artificial vessel now.

Mami: This would take some time to get use to, but at least we're still alive.

Kyoko: I only care about if I can still eat.

Sayaka looking a bit depressed: How long we been out?

Homura: From the looks of it, almost a century.

Kyoko: It even says so in this calendar.

Out of everyone in the group, Sayaka was the more upset about being a robot. Sayaka then wonders if Kyosuke would even like her in her current state.

Suddenly a hologram appear and it said.

Hologram: Everyone? You're awake?

...

Back to the story:

The next day, the robot girls were beamed out Megaman style into a church like theater. Apparently the place looks like it was under construction. Probably Melodywoman just recently conquered this area.

There were bells and a bunch of random sounds playing. Suddenly an army of cute musical robots appear and some Japanese pop music started playing. Mami then got out her mega buster which then grew bigger and she shouted...

Mami: TRIO FINALE!

Kyoko: Save some for me!

The red haired robot then summons a small blade out of her hand which then grows bigger into a spear. Kyoko went thought the army with her spear. Homura and Sayaka dashed through and went into the building.

The place was falling apart so Sayaka and Homura just jumped through the cliffs. Homura shot at enemies that got in the way while Sayaka would be in front of Homura and slash some bots like a boss.

Homura: Sayaka, get out of the way!

Sayaka: Come on. Are you jealous that I'm more bad ass than you?

Madoka in Homura's wrist: Sayaka-chan, please get along with Homura-chan.

Sayaka: Fine.

As you may know, Madoka is an AI and she could travel through the internet and connect herself with the other girls as a navigator. She's like Ultron or Tron, but cuter.

Homura and Sayaka then reached to a locked door. Both girls got out their mega busters, but it wouldn't work. No matter how much they can shoot it.

Madoka in Homura's wrist: I think I can hack into its system and open it for you all.

Sayaka: You can?

Madoka: I am a program after all. Now plug me in by aiming your arm at the door.

Homura aims her arm at the door and then Madoka downloads herself away into the door's system. Inside, Madoka is equip with a bow and arrow and ran through the digital room. She found a big button that says open and reaches for it, but the whole system pictures her as a virus.

The security features gone after her and Madoka just ran. She aims her bow and arrow at the security programs and had multiple shots at the army. She then climbed for her life onto the button and prepares to open the door.

Meanwhile, Homura and Sayaka were cornered as they waited for Madoka. More robots appear and it looked as if Homura and Sayaka were goners. Thankfully, Mami came with her cannon mega buster and Kyoko with her big spear.

Homura: Madoka, please hurry up.

Kyoko: What about Madoka?

Sayaka: She plugged herself into the security systems. She'll probably be out soon.

Luckily she does as the door opens and Madoka appears in all the girl's wrist. Madoka was breathing heavily and looked tired.

Madoka: I almost got deleted.

Homura: I'm glad that you made it.

Sayaka: Enough chit chat. We got a boss to handle.

The robot girls dashed through the door and ended up in a wide room that looked like a stage. It was dark and then bright lights appear. It was all trippy on how the lights blink and being too colorful.

Appear in the far end of the room is a girl with giant pink pig tails and some purple, red, and white armor. She also has some features that make her look like a pop star and a speaker. This must be Melodywoman.

Melodywoman: You all came her for my concert! I was just trying to get ready.

Sayaka: Cut the crap lady, we know you work for the incubators and terrorized this city.

Melodywoman: Oh come now. I needed some space for my concert. That's a small bonus for helping out my master.

Mami: To rule over humanity to treat every girl like live stock!

Kyoko: Your dead now!

Kyoko turns her hand into a mega buster and the other hand a hook shot like weapon that is used like a spear. Melodywoman dodged and charged up her small speaker that is in her back to dashed herself at Kyoko.

Kyoko was pushed back with Sayaka preparing to slice Melodywoman in half as the robot master got near the blade. Melodywoman pushed herself back with her speakers in front which ended up blasting Sayaka back. Mami aimed her cannon mega buster at Melodywoman and it got her.

Melodywoman now has a small scratch on her face and is damage from Mami's attack. Homura comes in and starts shooting at the robot master. Mami and an injured Sayaka joined Homura in this union attack. Melodywoman flinched at the attacks, but then jumps and pounces at Homura. Mami and Sayaka were pushed back from her side speakers.

Melodywoman was about to use her final blow to blow up Homura's head, but Kyoko got charged her mega buster and shot Melodywoman. Homura then charges up and shoots at the robot master.

The robot master then exploded like any other Megaman villain. Homura suddenly have a color palette swap of that of Melodywoman. She was surprise to see this metamorphasis and then her armor color changed back. Madoka in Homura's wrist made a beeping sound to get some attention.

Madoka: I added this neat feature that is kind of like Megaman, If you defeat anyone that is like a robot master, you get their powers. However it only for the one who defeats the robot master.

Sayaka: Sweet, you got a new upgrade.

Homura just smiled, but then an eerie speaker plays. The voice seemed very familiar its from none other than Kyubey himself!

Kyubey: Hello girls. I see that you have destroyed one of our creations.

Mami: What of it Kyubey?

Kyubey: I wonder how could you know me specifically? There are many of us and I never get to really introduce ourselves.

Homura: You forgot about us.

Kyubey: What, no. This is the first we met.

Kyoko: Look at us incubator, wherever your are in a camera room. I'm Kyoko, blue is Sayaka, yellow is Mami, and purple is Homura!

Kyubey: Impossible! You all should be dead.

Homura: If you choose to deny it, I can understand. As of now, you may call me Megaman Crono.

Sayaka: We really are sticking with those nicknames. I thought it was a joke.

Mami: I'll play along too.

Kyoko: Whatever.

Sayaka: Just why?

Mami: I am Megaman Buster, the robotic herald of justice.

Kyoko: I'm Megaman Phantom and yadda yadda yadda.

Mami glared at Sayaka to do the same. Sayaka shook her head and Mami gave her a very threatening look that made Sayaka submit.

Sayaka: I'm Megaman Blade.

Kyubey: You won't be able to defeat all the robot masters Megamen! Or should I say Megawomen.

Kyoko: It doesn't matter. We'll come and kick your ass!

Kyubey spoke no more. Madoka was dumbfounded that their old Megaman joke became a serious thing now. Maybe its for the best since it helps keep their identity a secret since they are meant to be dead years ago.

The girls were beamed back to the base to recover and get ready for the next stage.

...

Character Analysis:

Homura Akemi/Megaman Crono

-Weapons: Megabuster- Her main weapon

[Update] Melody Pulse

-Equipment/Abilities: Rocket boots- For jumping and dashing

Metal X armor- A very strong metal and really helps protect her against enemies

Advanced Senses- From her parts, it lets Homura have her five senses exceed past of a human

-Potential Skills: Manipulating time(From the soul gem in her chest)


	4. Chapter 3

Megaman Other M

Chapter 3

The robot girls slept in their capsules after a day of success. They all slept soundly, but they each have nightmares.

Homura dreamt that she was fighting an army of robots contolled by incubators with only her mega buster. No charge shot nor her new ability. She was then out numbered and was grabbed once again by a giant hand from an incubator piloting a bigger robot.

Kyoko dreamt of eating cake, but can't because she's a robot. Mami dreamt that her body started to rust off. She is slowly breaking apart and couldn't move properly anymore. She was then reduced to parts then dust. This then wakes her up.

Sayaka dreamt that she was human again. She saw Kyousuke with Hitomi and wanted to run after them. As Sayaka reached out her hand for the two, she saw her arm being terminator like or robotic without the skin, Her armor formed around her and as she got closer, she saw the two freak out. Sayaka was in her robot form and screamed.

The bluette woke up screaming like in her dream. All the girls got out of their capsules and looked really tired even though they are robots.

Sayaka: Did you all have nightmares?

Mami and Homura stayed silent while Kyoko just looked dazed.

Kyoko: I want cake.

The robot girls heard some noises outside of the room they were in. They went out and saw a bunch of robotic arms building something. Some of these arms are also working on a computer to create some sort of program.

A holographic Madoka stood there, looking as if she is controling all of this. The pink haired girl was shocked and looked at the girls.

Madoka: Everyone, you're here?

Mami: This is what you do at night?

Madoka: Of course. I spend my time building things for you all like programs that let you all use your old magical girl powers and...

Kyoko: Stomachs?

Madoka: I'm finishing that up just about... now.

Madoka then presents the girls a robot like part that would be their stomachs. Kyoko gazed at it and looked impatient, wanting to eat food again instead of only nuts and bolts. Suddenly a notification on the computer started beeping loudly. It reminded everyone about the robot masters that are still on the loose.

Madoka: Maybe later. Right now, you girls have to get going. The biggest threat so far is Spiralman. Sorry for all of this.

Mami: Don't worry Madoka-san. We are Megawomen.

Sayaka: Are we going to have a team name like that?

Mami: Got any better ideas Sayaka-san?

Sayaka: Not really.

Mami: Then its settled. We are the Megawomen!

Sayaka: Why add women if our names has just man?

Mami: It just sounds cool.

Kyoko: Let's stop wasting time and get going.

The four are now in a rocky terrain with a huge mess of rocks. Its literally that and might be a good place for a digger robot to be at. If you were to see this, its like being in an endless valley of rocks. Madoka then beeps to give the girls a notification.

Madoka: Um girls, bad and good news. Turns out that Boulderman and Spiralman are in the same area. Boulderman is around where you are while Spiralman is underground.

Mami: Then let's split up. Me and Sayaka-san with Kyoko and Homura.

Homura: I can handle this myself, you girls go after Spiralman.

Sayaka: Oi! Just because you got that upgrade doesn't mean your all mighty.

Homura: You know me well enough that I'm not like that. I just don't want to be weak.

Madoka: Homura-chan!

Homura: Don't worry, I got this.

Mami: Fine, but if you need back up, call us.

Homura just left them while the girls were dumbfounded with Homura's dissappearence. They looked around and Sayaka looked at her wrist to see Madoka there too. The thing is that Madoka is inside all four of the girl's wrist like a walkie talkie for the record. The robots then look for an opening to the underground base. However, Mami decides to go follow Homura in case.

Kyoko: You really want to go bother her.

Mami: Homura-san could get herself in trouble like most of the time. Its better this way.

Kyoko: Suit yourself.

Mami then dashed to where Homura might have gone. Its pretty random and Homura might not be there, but Mami decides to just take a chance.

...

Homura got through an army of rocks with crab legs. She went through them blasting them with her megabuster. She starts to get used to her robotic body so now she can fight better than before.

Madoka: Homura-chan, are you sure you want to do this alone?

Homura: Yes. I can do this myself.

Madoka: You're just having that complex where you want to show that your not weak.

Homura: What if that is true?

Madoka: You should know that its best to have someone to help you out. I'm not like before when I was naive. I'm like a hundred something years old now and actually matured during the years.

Homura: Sorry.

Homura turned off her wrist communicator thing and continued to fight. She then tried out her new weapon as the color of her armor changed and replaced her megabuster with a speaker like gun.

She shot out sound waves that eradicated the bigger rock crab robots. Each of the crabs were controlled by trained incubators pilots. Homura then jumped right into a canyon where a giant rock like being is in the giant rock then emerges as a giant robot rock monster as it towers over Homura.

Homura: So you are Boulderman.

Boulderman: Look at you. I finally got something fun to squash today.

Homura: I don't think so.

Homura used her new weapon at the robot master, but it didn't work. She then used her megabuster which also didn't work at all. Homura was shocked that this happened. She then shot at the rocks on top of her and then it tumbled at Boulderman. However, the robot master didn't even flinch at all.

Boulderman: Weak attacks like that won't hurt me!

Boulderman then slams his hands into the ground and large boulders flew up and fell onto Homura. Her legs were caught in one of the boulders. The robot master was about to use her finishing move, but the he was shot at.

All Homura could see was a blue figure that looks like her, but he's more male. Could it be him? It is him. The figure is none other than the super fighting robot, MEGAMAN!

Megaman got onto shooting at the robot master in a retro like style from the orginal games. The robot remained emotionless as he kept shooting at it. He manages to damage Boulderman a little bit and got a bit arrogant. Megaman grinned as he was almost done beating the robot.

However, Boulderman caught him off guard and slams him down. The robotmaster was heavily injured and looks as if he is falling apart. Megaman was also injured too as some parts of his body reveals his robotic insides.

Deus Ex Machina, Mami came with her big cannon megabuster and shot Boulderman dead. The robotmaster blew up with a scream leftover. Mami's armor then took a brownish color with a rocky feeling and some gray to it.

Mami got Homura out of her trap as the raven haired robot has her legs stuck in a boulder. Mami looked relieved to see Homura safe and still in one piece.

Mami: You know going out like that is reckless. Your not the same rogue magical girl like before. With our new bodies and abilities, we need to stick together and get stronger.

Homura: I obviously know that.

Megaman: You should listen to her.

Homura and Mami were surprised to see Megaman speak to him. The super fighting robot looked calm yet a bit immatue since he does look like one.

Megaman: No one could carry every burden alone. That is why friends are important. They will be by your side and help you fight each day. From what I seen about you, I suggest to cherish your allies.

The blue bomber was injured, but was still able to get up and walk foward into the sunset. As Megaman leaves, Mami then reached to him and asked.

Mami: Are you the real Megaman?

Megaman: Yes I am.

Mami: No wonder Madoka based us on you. Your pretty cool even though you did kind of got your butt kicked by that robot over there.

Megaman: Thanks, but I really need to stop being too arrogant. I have faced many robots like the ones right now and was victorious in all of my battles. Things were getting peaceful, though that peace might have weaken me. Maybe I am losing my touch.

Homura: You did a whole lot better than me. How could you say that?

Megaman: Maybe I might be getting to old for this. I might have to pass the baton to you two and all of your friends who will be there for you.

Homura: No offense Megaman, are you suggesting that the power of friendship is what I need?

Megaman: Pretty much since it is important.

Homura: I'm not the type of person who would say this, but that was just cheesy.

Megaman: If I didn't come or Mami, would you have lived.

Homura: Probably not.

Megaman: From what Dr. Light told me about you two and your other friends from your fight against Melodywoman, you all have potential to get stronger and be the hero. I trust that you all will protect humanity from any major threats.

Mami: That is a promise Megaman.

Megaman: So long Buster and Chrono.

Mami: You also know our nicknames.

Megaman: I did say that Dr. Light got a recording of your chat. Should I call you Mami and Homura instead?

Mami: No, its fine if you call us by our nicknames.

Homura: I really find this unnecessary. I'm also not going to ask how you manage to record us.

Megaman: Well I really gotta go now.

Megaman walked away and beamed away. Homura and Mami sat there and wonder what's going on with Sayaka and Kyoko underground.

...

In Spiralman's underground base, Kyoko and Sayaka ventured through the dark cave like area. What would they find during their exploration? Tune in the next time in chapter 4.

...

Character Analysis:

Mami Tomoe/Megaman Buster

-Weapons: Megabuster

Cannon Megabuster

[Update] Boulder Rampage

-Equipment/Abilities: Rocket boots

Metal X armor

Heavy hitter or does lots of damage

Advance human senses

-Potential Abilities: Manipulate Ribbons(Could be used as a whip, rope, capturing tool, and etc)

Grow Muskets out of thin air (Through the magic of her soul gem in her chest)


	5. Chapter 4

Megaman Other M

Chapter 4

Sayaka and Kyoko are traveling down into a mine like base. The whole place was dark with the only light source are the flickering lanterns that are displayed in some parts of the place. It was dark, but busy as the two continued on.

Sayaka: Hey Kyoko, doesn't this place look a bit creepy.

Kyoko: Is little Sayaka afraid of the dark?

Sayaka: No. Just being catious is all.

Madoka in Sayaka's watch: Sayaka-chan. If you need to see in the dark, just activate your flashlight in your eyes. Just concentrate and it will turn on by itself.

Kyoko: You could have warned us earlier.

Sayaka pushing Kyoko: Mind Kyoko and thanks for the tip.

The red haired robot girl was pissed at Sayaka for pushing her as they turned on their new feature. They kept at it until they heard something moving. The noise that sounded busy was getting louder. As the two robot girls went foward, they saw an army of robots digging in this mine.

The robot minions were at work mining for whatever material that is valuable. Probably used to make more robots. They used shovels and drills to get rid of all of that dirt. With a cat behind them with gems and metals. As Sayaka and Kyoko entered, Sayaka tries to take aim for an attack and destroyed one of the minions.

The others then responded by looking at the two and all assembled. Sayaka and Kyoko got out their melee weapons and went through the horde. However unlike most of their opponents, these guys just keep on coming. They die easily, but keep on respawning new ones.

Kyoko used her hookshot function from her spear and it slices a hanging cart with coal that is held by an iron chain. The minions behind them all had the cart fall onto them. The hookshot also got caught into a wall and Kyoko grabbed Sayaka as they get pulled away by Kyoko's spear.

The cart should have slowed them for a while. Kyoko scanned the area with her robotic eyes and saw where Spiralman might be at. She and Sayaka then dropped down as more minions fell with them. Sayaka blasts and slashes these minions and also hung onto a wall by stabbing it with her blade. She does so in order to cushion her fall.

Kyoko does the same too and defended herself with her megabuster. The two then dropped as they desend into the darkness. They continuously held onto any walls with their bladed weapons and then slid down in the end.

They found a door and blasted it through. They then got in and finally reached to the place that they were looking for. Spiralman was apparently ready for battle. He is literally a giant drill in a spinning top like shape with the drill in place of his legs.

Spiralman: Rapping is the man's soul!

Sayaka: The heck?

Spiralman: Spiralman

That's me

Rap all I can

Cause that's me

Doing the impossible

See the invisable

Cause that's me!'

Sayaka: Shut the hell up with your raps and fight!

Kyoko: He was kind of good in a cheesy way.

Sayaka: I'm not a fan of rapping.

Kyoko and Sayaka got out their megabusters and shot at the robot master. The fiend just digs in the ground and punches the two from under. Sayaka then did a spinning sword technique while Kyoko was flung to the side.

The red haired robot shot her megabuster at Sprialman, but the robot master just blocks it with drill for a hand that he just formed out. The robot master had a sword fight with Sayaka with another drill that appears out of his hand.

Spiralman spins around to be able to fight both Kyoko and Sayaka at the same time. Sayaka's blade hand broke from the drills and resorted to using her megabuster. From all of that intensity, Kyoko and Sayaka look as if they worn off. They are not as tired like a human, but were wounded.

Spiralman was still up and spinning as he spun and rapped. Sayaka was pissed to hear more of that rapping. In the past, she preferred classical music with instruments such as the violin. Especially from her old friend Kyousuke. The blue haired robot girl personally thinks that rapping is annoying.

Sayaka growing a new blade for a hand: TAKE THIS!

Sayaka charges at Spiralman at full speed as the robotmaster unleashes his ultimate drill attack. The two went close and then passed each other. Suddenly Spiralman's drill was inside the robot master's chest. He was then sliced in half. Kyoko was surprised to see this.

Spiralman exploded with a final cry of defeat with nothing left of him afterwards. Sayaka's armor then turned orange and she grew a drill for a hand. Kyoko looked dissapointed at the sight of this.

Kyoko: Lucky.

Sayaka: There's still about 5 more robots left. I'm sure you can get one later.

The whole mine is rumbling. Its seems as though the death of Spiralman might cause the whole base to pretty much self destruct. Sayaka then called Madoka in her wrist communicator to beam her and Kyoko up.

Sayaka: Madoka, beam us out of here. The place is falling apart!

Madoka: On it.

And so the two beamed out just like the end of every boss in the Megaman series.

...

Character Analysis:

Sayaka Miki/Megaman Blade

-Weapons: Megabuster

Z-blade

[Update] Drill Breaker

-Equipment/Abilities: Rocket boots

Metal X armor

High Swordsmanship

Advance human senses

-Potential abilities: Healing Factor

Enhanced Dash


	6. Chapter 5

Megaman Other M

Chapter 5

As Sayaka and Kyoko were beamed back, they saw Homura and Mami eating cake. The two robot girls were dumbfounded to see what just happened. Kyoko then got angry and went to a holographic Madoka.

Kyoko: You gave them stomachs?

Madoka: They kind of got here first. I'm sorry Kyoko-chan.

Kyoko: At least get working on me and Sayaka.

Sayaka: You just want the cake.

Kyoko: Hell yeah I do!

The two robots got into a table and got their armor and chest opened. It was filled with random gadgets and an endoskeleton. In the part where the heart suppose to be is their soul gems.

For those who forgot, Madoka actually kept the soul gems of her friends who lost their human bodies and made an artifical one as a subsitute for them. This is only a theory on how soul gems might work.

Kyoko: Its been a while since I saw my soul gem.

Sayaka: Back when we're human.

Madoka looked at the girls with a sadden expression. She then got robot arms get working on giving the robots stomachs so that they can eat organic food again. When the operation was done, the two immediately got to eating cake with the other robots.

Kyoko: You actually baked this. Even after so many years I thought you might lost your touch.

Sayaka: This is as amazing as ever.

Mami: Come now. I honestly don't think that its as good as before. I just guess from memory.

Homura: Shouldn't we be doing something since we're all together now?

Kyoko: Way to kill the mood Akemi.

Mami: Getting rid of the robot masters is important, but we need some rest sometimes.

Madoka: If your going to go against another robot master, try Psychoman. Homura's Melody Pulse is his weakness.

Homura: Weakness?

Madoka: These robots have weaknesses that is like a game of rock paper scissors.

Mami: So you saying is that we could use our copy abilities not only for just having more power, but also having an advantage.

Madoka: Precisely.

Kyoko: For now we celebrate. I'm still hungry.

Madoka: Kyoko-chan, just because you have an artificial stomach, doesn't mean you have to eat. These stomachs just allow you to eat human food.

...

In the Incubator base

King Incubator is looking at a computer in dissapointment that his robot masters are falling apart one by one. He is basically a Kyubey with a crown. The Kyubey we know approach to give out the news.

Kyubey: Hey Incubator, I got some bad news.

King Incubator: I know Incubator.

Kyubey: Why did you asked me here anyways?

King Incubator: I am very lonely.

Kyubey: Screw this, I'm out.

King Incubator: Wait, come back. I love you Incubator.

Kyubey: We Incubators can't feel love remember.

King Incubator: Oh yeah. Continue as planned so that we can get all of the girls we want.

Kyubey: Whatever.

...

The robot girls prepare for their next battle with Psychoman. They were beamed out to where he might be which is in a mystical like place that a fortune teller might be at. The girls got their megabusters ready for anything that might come at them. Suddenly they heard a voice calling into their heads.

Psychoman: You are getting sleepy. You are getting sleepy. The only thing you see are monsters. There are no friends around you.

Suddenly the robot girls eyes have some static in them and then they begin to fight each other. Shooting their megabusters and with everything they got out of fear. Psychoman must have hypnotized them by hacking the robot girls system.

Madoka: Everyone, please stop! You shouldn't be fighting each other.

Sayaka: What are you talking about? I'm surround by three big bots here!

Kyoko: Quit distracting me pinky.

Mami: Where is everyone when I need them?

Homura: I can handle these three Madoka. Just believe in me.

Madoka: No way. I have to find a way to stop the hacker to save my friends.

The robot girls continue to fight each other with some shooting and punching. Not even realizing who are they really fighting against. All of them were equally match, including Homura because as you may know that she is not like she used to and does not have the ability to freeze time.

Madoka forced herself into the system that Psychoman used to hack her friends. Like always in these situations, security programs and viruses are sure to follow. Madoka used her bow and arrow which worked a bit, but it only got rid of the cannon fodder.

Madoka kept shooting, but more came. Madoka decides to go all out with her ability as an progam. She whips out a card and throws it up and shouted...

Madoka: Battle card! Prediction! Air Spread!

A bunch of enemies were all destroyed all together. There were more coming and Madoka needs to hurry to the main systems before her friends destroy themselves. Madoka got out another battle card and its a long sword.

Madoka uses the blade to cut away anyone in front and back with a distance. Enemies begin to surround her so she uses another battle card called Barrier and then Tornado Dance. The program spun herself as she deletes more of the other programs.

She then charges to the main controls with a battle card called Invisable and manage to get there. As more enemies came, she worked on hacking the systems while using another battle card called Wide Wave and then Mad Vulcan 2.

A lot of viruses and security programs were slaughtered until Madoka manage to finish her job. She beams herself out and the whole digital area starts to alter a bit. The enemies started to panic as the codes are rearranging themselves.

Mami, Sayaka, Kyoko, and Homura stopped fighting each other and notice a little bit on what's going on. Madoka got back to their wrist and took a breather even though she is a program.

Sayaka: Jesus Madoka, what happened?

Madoka: I'll explain later. Right now, we got to handle Psychoman.

The robot girls chraged forward to go after the robot master. The robot master himself was surprised that these robots have overcome his signature tactic.

Psychoman: Great, now I must get my hands dirty. Release the crystal balls.

A bunch of crystal balls that shoot lasers appear and they suck. The girls used their mega busters and they instantly die off. This is why you never rely on one stratagy, its bound to backfire someday and you should have a plan b.

The girls got closer, but the amounts of crystal balls increased making it harder to move forward. Homura got out her Melody Pulse and the sound waves destroy most of these crystal balls. However, more just keep on coming. How does this robot afford all of this?

Mami used Boulder Rampage or the new ability she got from Boulderman. It shoots out a giant round boulder than destroyed stuff in the front and rolled around to destroy the minions. Sayaka tries to used her drill and it wasn't as effective as the others, but its working.

Kyoko used her spear as a hook shot to open the door that would lead to the boss chamber. Homura then used her Melody Pulse to the max to make room for the others to go through the door. The robots got inside the chamber and closed it to prevent more crystal balls getting though.

As they got further, they meet the big bad himself, Psychoman! He looks like humanoid robot with a purple fortune telling gimmick with crystal balls on and floating around his body. This unamuses Kyoko since it look too stupid for her.

Psychoman: Its quite impressive that you made it this far.

Kyoko: Yeah yeah, that cliche again. Time to die.

The girls charge at the robot master, but he manage to predict every move they make. He simply dodged and used psychokinesis to stop the girls from doing anything. This pisses off Kyoko so much because she's getting her ass handed to her by a robot in a stupid outfit.

Psychoman: As you can see, I have this program in me that let's me predict my opponent's actions by just looking at them. A small movement of your gears could tell me the future.

Suddenly, Kyoko felt this power in her chest. It must have been her soul gem. Suddenly another Kyoko appears behind Psychoman and slashed him with her spear.

Psychoman: What? How can this be? I should be able to predict that.

Kyoko clone in his back: You did say you have to see me right?

The clone attacks again. The real Kyoko was surprised and went along with the plan. She concentrated on her soul gem in her chest. You could say that Psychoman is taking damage at his point by a bunch of Kyoko's sneaking behind him. Each slash has a crystal ball gets destroyed weakening Psychoman.

The robot master had enough and used his psychokinisis to push everything away. This helps counter the Kyoko clone plan. But suddenly chains wrapped around the robot master. Homura used this chance to use her Melody Pulse to weaken the fiend since it is his weakness. Many crystal balls that were in the robot were destroyed.

The robot girls were free and then shot their mega busters at the fiend. The robot master then has his remaining crystal balls destroyed one by one. Kyoko then unleashes the final blow with her spear and slices the bot with a huge gash. Psychoman then exploded with a final scream and Kyoko's armor turned purple.

Kyoko: Sweet. Not only I have a new upgrade, but also my old magical girl powers again.

Sayaka: Good for you.

Mami: On to the next robot master! Shall we?

Sayaka: You don't have to ask.

Mami: Onward Megamen!

Sayaka: Don't you mean Megawomen?

Mami: Its sounds better if its men instead of women.

Homura: That would raise a lot of questions.

Madoka: The best choice now is probably Gaimman if you want.

Homura: Whatever works.

The girls were then beamed to the area. They don't seem injured so another trip would be fine. Madoka manage to give the girls a file and recording of what happened when they were hypnotized when they reached to Gaimman's location. They were all embarrassed, but stayed focused on the mission.

Sadly the area looked like some sort of thing that you'll see in samurai movies. Though it has some modern touches like a satellite, it still had this ancient Japan feeling. However, its not Gaimman's base.

Madoka: No, it can't be.

Sayaka: What?

Madoka: Gaimman must want to invade the Shizuki clan. That's why we were beamed here.

Sayaka: Kind of reminds me of Hitomi.

Madoka: That's because it belongs to her family.

Sayaka: If so then, who's her husband?

Madoka: Forget I said anything.

Sayaka: Are you hiding something?

A random kid went out of the samurai like house probably because he heard the girls. When he came out, Sayaka's eyes widen as it looked like someone familar. The boy looks like Kyousuke.

...

Character Analysis:

Kyoko Sakura/Megaman Phantom

-Weapons: Megabuster

Y-Spear

[Update] Psycho Shot: Give Kyoko psychic abilities, predict the future, and shoot beams

-Equipment and Abilities: Rocket Boots

Metal X armor

Advanced human senses

-Potential Abilites: Create Illusions and clones (From soul gem)


	7. Chapter 6

Megaman Other M

Chapter 6

Sayaka looked at the boy who looked like Kyousuke. Could it be him at all? I mean, science has been improving all these years so its possible. This Kyousuke is wearing a t-shirt and shorts which seems normal for him to do so in the summer which ironically it is summer when I was typing this.

The other robot girls were also as shocked as Sayaka. The blue haired robot just held her breathe and just kept looking. The boy begin to look a bit nervous and took some steps back.

Sayaka: Wait! Are you Kyousuke Kamijou?

The boy: No, I'm Shinnosuke Shizuki.

Sayaka: Sorry, I must have mistaken you for someone else.

Shinnosuke: You girls look kind of like Megaman and look really cute.

Sayaka blushed really hard even though she's a robot. Though she felt uneasy seeing that this kid isn't Kyousuke. Judging by the kid's last name, it means that Kyousuke actually went out with Hitomi.

Shinnosuke: What are you doing near my house Mega Girls?

Mami: We prefer to be called Megawomen.

Homura: We heard that a robot master is heading to this very area.

Shinnosuke: Since your here, is Megaman also hear too?

Kyoko: No.

Shinnosuke: Bummer.

Suddenly the sound of marching crawls through the ground. Its as if a war is going to start. The robot girls looked behind them and saw the robot master himself, Gaimman. He looked like an orange armored samurai with a mask on. He held two blades and connected them by the handle to make a bigger weapon. His minions look plant and bug like with a fruity element to them.

Gaimman: Shizuki clan! As of today, I shall conquer this very land to make it mine.

A voice: Hey Bro, what's going on?

Shinnosuke: Hiromi?

Suddenly behind Shinnosuke is his sister Hiromi who looked just like Hitomi. Sayaka begins to feel this heart aching feeling in her soul gem. The blue robot just shakes it off and concentrated on the robot master.

Gaimman: I am feeling merciful today. If you surrender now, I will spare yur lives.

Hiromi: I was just doing my homework and now I have to deal with you. As the successor of the Shizuki clan after Shizuki Hitomi, I, Shizuki Hiromi, will slay you with my brother and family.

Shinnosuke: I'll get the swords and our folks.

The boy left to get the swords in the house. Homura was not amused with this and has to do something about the girl. She has to tell her to hide because of how dangerous Gaimman might be.

Homura: You have to go hide. Its not safe.

Hiromi: I wish it was that easy, but family traditions.

Mami: Just let her stay behind us, but protect her at all cost.

Kyoko: She'll just be a burden.

Sayaka: Just let her. Knowing Hitomi, her decendent can handle herself.

For the record, I'm guessing that Hitomi was a rich girl who was also part of a samurai like family. Its just a guess and might not be canon to the series. Also as a joke, the future head of this family has to be the oldest sibbling in this case, Hiromi.

Shinnosuke got the sword to his sister and himself. The family also came out much of Homura's surprise. The robots and the family then charged at Gaimman's army. One by one, minions are being destroyed because they are too stupid. Gaimman used his gun in his blades to attack from a distant.

Sayaka and Kyoko then got close to him and engaged in a heated battle. Their weapons clashed and banged in a rhythm to the roars of this war. Gaimman begin to have an upperhand at the two robots that were fighting him. Sayaka and Kyoko ended up on the ground.

Gaimman: You fought well. Too bad you have to die. At least you will die with honor.

Kyoko: Don't count on it.

Kyoko then used Psycho Shot, which was from Psychoman, on Gaimman as he begin to feel a bit dizzy. Mami and Homura just blast some minions up to the point where the Shizuki family can handle it themselves. Kyoko then spread her Psycho Shot to Gaimman's minions and they end up attacking Gaimman.

With the robot master in a state of confusion, Mami and Homura shot at the robot master. Sayaka then got up and used her finishing move with a lightspeed dash. It was faster than a regular dash than what the robot girls could do. With that said, Sayaka defeated Gaimman.

Sayaka's armor turned orange and got out her attached double blade. It also comes with a gun on one of the blades. I think I mentioned that before.

Sayaka: I never dashed like that since... I was human. And I'm healing up so quickly.

Madoka from her wrist: Sayaka-chan. It seems that you can use your soul gem ability.

Sayaka: Sweet!

Madoka: Now that's over, you girls need to get home because I need to inspect your soul gems.

Sayaka: Can I stay for a bit? I need to check on something.

Madoka: Sayaka-chan. Are you doing what I think your doing?

Sayaka: If you know than, would you let me? Just answer my question.

Madoka: Fine, since it is for Kamijou-san.

Sayaka: Pipe down Madoka.

Kyoko, Homura and Mami beamed out while Sayaka stayed. She approached to the boy who looked like Kyousuke. The boy was surprised and looked like he needs to leave since his whole family is going back into the house.

Sayaka: Can you take me to Kyousuke Kamijou? I don't care if he's dead or not.

Shinnosuke: Sure.

The boy lead Sayaka to an area that looked like a graveyard. There Sayaka was face to face with Kyousuke and Hitomi's graves. Their picture depicts them as really old which surprised Sayaka. She also saw the date that each of them died which was years ago.

The part that really tears her heart out is one line in the tombstone. Sayaka eyes widen and choked up a bit. Shinnosuke looked at her with some concern. Sayaka then read the line out loud.

Sayaka: Star-crossed lovers...

Shinnosuke: Are you okay?

Sayaka: I need to get go.

Sayaka was in tears and tries to hide it. She called Madoka to beamed her back to the base. When she was back, she just looked a bit down and tries to hide her feelings.

Madoka: Sayaka-chan.

Sayaka: I'm fine.

Mami: You don't look fine at all.

Kyoko: You should have known that Kamijou is dead by now.

Sayaka: I just wanted to see something from him again. Even if he is dead.

Madoka: I know this is terrible Sayaka-chan, but...

Sayaka: Star-crossed lovers.

Madoka: What?

Sayaka: That was the last line of their graves.

Kyoko: As expected, your upset that greeny got your boy.

Sayaka: Not really.

Homura: Don't we need a soul gem inspection?

Sayaka: Sorry.

Homura: Miki-san, a word of advice. Don't think too much about Kamijou. We don't want you to enter a state of depression like last time.

Sayaka: Fine.

So the robot girls got to their pods and had thei chest opened. Oddly enough, their soul gems have been corrupted and is pretty dark looking. Madoka then used a greif seed like device to purify their soul gems.

Homura: Amazing. You manage to invent something that could replace our dependence of grief seeds.

Madoka: I've been working on it for years to help any magical girl out there.

Sayaka: What you made is kind of like a defibrillator?

Madoka: You could say that. I also have been using on you girls to prevent you all from turning into witches while building your bodies.

Mami: This might be one way to get back at the incubators.

Now there are about three robot masters left to fight. The girls then rest up and have some repairs for the next battle. As Homura went to sleep, something felt odd to her. What would happen if Sayaka went through that state of dspair again and what will she do after defeating the incubators?

...

Character Analysis:

Madoka E.X.E.

-Abilities: Hacking

Transportation through electronics and the internet

High Intelligence

Using Battle Cards for combat

Possessing electronics

-Equipment: Bow and Arrow for combat


	8. Chapter 7

Megaman Other M

Chapter 7

Madoka: Based on my calculations, our next opponent should be Vortexwoman.

Homura: We better get going. I rested for too long.

Mami: Calm down Homura. We will, but don't get too reckless.

Homura: Fine.

The girls were then teleported to Vortexwoman's stage. They only found a building with a vortex around it. The robot girls took this chance to get in and prepare for another battle. They thought that it would be like a typical boss battle or stage, but they thought wrong.

The robot girls ended up in some sort of reality outside of time. They jumped through the vast land that is around them and shot off debris that floated at them. The whole place just looks too strange for them.

Kyoko: I know I shouldn't be complaining, but where are the enemies.

Sayaka: The only thing in our way is the debris.

One actually hit Sayaka in the head and took a part of her HP. Madoka then appears from the cam in the wrist to give out some news about the debris. As it turns out, these floating rocks can actually hurt so the girls better be careful. In gaming terms, just dodge anything that's thrown at you.

The girls continue dodging until they found another vortex they could go through. Upon entering its was a very dark room. The girls activated their night vision as their eyes glowed and saw the minions ready for battle.

Kyoko: I regret asking for them.

Mami: It matters not, we should fight.

Homura: From what I seen so far, we need to go find another portal to proceed.

The girls charged and fought with everything they got to get through the mess. Meanwhile Madoka notice something strange is going on with the whole vortex things. She worried that it may lead the girls to any unpredictable rooms.

Madoka: Everyone, I need to check the systems so that you girls can get through the stage safely.

Mami: We're counting on you.

As the girls fought off the minions, Madoka downloads herself the the systems of the base. The program is now in a room filled with switches. Madoka then tries to find the one that would lead to the boss chamber.

As everyone was fighting, Sayaka found a portal. She slashed a minion and dashed her way into it. She then shouted out to the robot girls about this.

Sayaka: Hey girls, I found the next room!

Mami: We're coming!

As Sayaka dashed into the portal, she kind of went without the others. Sadly the room Sayaka was heading too was filled with spikes. She fell and almost died, but suddenly another portal appear and Sayaka fell into it.

Sayaka appear in another room with the other robot girls who just got there. The girls now wonder on what's going on. Suddenly, Madoka gave them a message by text on their wrist.

Text: I'm trying to find a way to send you all to the boss chamber. -Madoka.

Kyoko: Great, what will we do now?

Mami: We wait.

The girls sat down and waited. Madoka searched for the switch to the boss chamber when suddenly some security programs ran after her. Madoka got out her battle cards and shot out with her hand cannons.

She kept shooting and looking for the right switch. While this is happening, a security program flipped a switch and it ends up releasing some robot minions at the girls. Everyone was caught off guard and one of the minions almost got Homura.

Mami reached out for her with her hand, but suddenly some ribbons manage to get her. This is Mami's soul gen power. Homura was pulled away and landed on Mami. They two landed on the ground and looked at each other with an unwasy look. They got up to just brush it off.

Mami: Its nice to have one of my soul gem powers again.

Homura: I never really like your ribbons.

The girls then continue their fight. Homura then releases her Melody Pulse to cause a massive massacre. Mami used her Boulder Rampage to create a storm of boulders. Sayaka used her new ability she got from Gaimman and slashed her way through the arrays of minions.

Sayaka then used her enhanced dash to even go faster and smash some more robots. Her healing factor which is also her soul gem ability healed her wounds quickly so that she would be invincible at this point. Kyoko does something similar as she summons her clones and so many chains that destroyed a lot of minions.

Kyoko: They're not even trying to stop me!

Homura: Don't let your guard down.

Madoka then found the switch to the boss chamber. She tries to finish off the enemies that would get in her way with her bow and arrow. She then manages to turn on the switch. The programs surrounded her as Madoka gets slashed and blasted. The pink haired program tried to log herself out, but its hard when you are surrounded.

The robot girls saw the portal that Madoka opened and went in. As they entered, they realize that something was off.

Homura: Madoka should be reporting back.

Sayaka: Um guys, Madoka is in trouble.

Mami: Just press the force eject button.

Sayaka; We have one of those.

Mami: I read the instructions.

All the girls press the button that Mami had mention. Madoka is injured with pixels breaking apart, but she luckily logged off. She appears in the girl's wrist injured. Homura's eyes widened at the sight of this.

Homura: Are you alright?

Madoka: I'm fine Homura-chan. You can fix me up when we... [Madoka shrieks in pain]

Homura: Just rest for now. This boss battle will not take long.

The girls entered and found the boss in the center. It started to look a bit redundant as they kept doing the same thing lately. Vortexwoman was even surprised to see the girls not interested in her.

Kyoko: After doing this so many times. I don't find it thrilling anymore.

Vortexwoman: Really? I thought that I'm so threatening.

Sayaka: Not really anymore. We keep following the same formula over and over to the point where it lost its magic.

Vortexwoman: How dare you insult me?!

The robot master summons a bunch of portals and Mami fell into one of them. Vortexwoman jumped into one and punched Mami at the moment she came out. Vortexwoman then did the same thing to the rest. It was like one big whack a mole game.

Vortexwoman then tries to punch Homura again and the raven haired robot blocked the attack with her arm. It ended up hurting Madoka who was also part of Homura's arm. Madoka screamed in pain and this made Homura mad.

Homura then blasted the robot master with everything she got. Vortexwoman manages to dodge all of Homura's attacks, but Kyoko, Mami, and Sayaka got the upperhand. Suddenly everything freezes. Homura recognize this feeling.

Homura: I'm back baby.

Homura shot multiple shots at Vortexwoman and revert time back to normal. Afterwards, the robot master was injured. Everyone was surprised on how quickly the robot master died off.

Vortexwoman: I didn't even do anything and suddenly I need repairs.

Homura: Remember this in hell. Never mess with Madoka.

Homura shot Vortexwoman as the robot master exploded. Homura's armor then changed into a color of space itself with a glittering pattern on her. Homura shot at a random spot and a vortex appear. The robot smiled for her upgrade.

Mami: Homura! You finally unleashed your full potential.

Sayaka: You too Mami-san.

Kyoko: This is worth celebrating at home.

Homura looks at her wrist and saw Madoka looking at her no matter how injured she is.

Madoka: Good job, Homura-chan.

So the robot girls we're beamed back home. Meanwhile the incubators saw this and we're very dissapointed. Kyubey was the most furious despite the fact that he has no emotion.

Kyubey: This is terrible. Our robot masters are being defeated one by one.

Incubator: Should we resort to plan B?

Kyubey: Only if they plan to attack our base.

...


	9. Chapter 8

Megaman Other M

Chapter 8

So the girls went home and celebrate over their victory again. Now with only two robot masters left, they now are closer to defeating the incubators and save every girl out there. Now they aimed to go fight Deathman.

The robot girls were entering a cemetery that looked clean since its the future. Though it still gave an eerie feeling and it daytime at least. The girls knew that it was cliche to just go at night.

Kyoko: Are you sure he will appear in the day?

Madoka: This is a perfect opportunity for a surprise attack.

Sayaka: Or your just scared of ghost.

Madoka: Am not.

Homura: Don't you dare say that to Madoka.

Sayaka: It seems like it.

Mami: I think I found our robot master. Its a lot easier than I thought.

There was literally a tombstone that is dedicated to Deathman. This whole thing might look easy, but something is not right. Even though the robot girls are at an advantage, something seems very odd.

All the girls pointed at their busters at the tombstone and started shooting. Their raid was very powerful, but something was really off. All that is left was rocks and dust. Though it seemed that the job is done, Sayaka felt a chill on her back.

Deathman: Peekaboo.

Sayaka: Argh!

Kyoko: Sayaka!

Kyoko got her spear out and used has it chains extend it to grab Deathman. The robot master dodged, buit Homura used Vortexwoman's ability to trap the robot in a portal. Deathman then ended up falling out of another portal. Mami then shot the fiend with her cannon mega buster.

Deathman: Mami Tomoe, though you are the most mature, you still cry for your mother and father.

Mami: Even so, its my job to stay strong. I do miss my parents, but I cannot let you sway me.

Mami then shot Deathman some more, but the robot master got out his scythe out and slashed Mami. Kyoko and Sayaka went in with the clash of their bladed weapons. Homura was busy trying to shoot from a distance.

Deathman: Kyoko Sakura, you know its your fault that your family is dead.

Kyoko: I'm over it you moron! All I can do now is move forward!

Kyoko made a big gash at the fiend and Sayaka stabbed the robot in the back. For some reason, the robot master doesn't seem so fazed out about his wounds. He just laughs which only made Sayaka a bit anxious.

Deathman: I am a special type of robot. One that cannot die. I am bound to the Earth.

Sayaka: Cut the crap! There's no robot that can't die.

Deathman: Really now. Are you desperate in dying Sayaka Miki?

Sayaka: Why would you ask? Of course not.

Deathman: Thought you want to join Kyousuke. He died with his love, but you were meant for him. You were suppose to be with him until death not Hitomi.

Sayaka: SHUT UP!

Sayaka then made an upward slash while her blade is in Deathman's chest. Though the robot suppose to be sliced in half, he seemed fine. He just puts himself back together like normal. Sayaka just stood there in fear while there were gun shots and bombs. Homura appears using her time warping ability with no progress.

Deathman: Its worthless, I can never die. I told you that I was bound to the Earth.

Homura: I will beat you!

Deathman: Even after that, Madoka Kaname will die by the wrath of the incubators.

Homura: I will never let that happen!

Homura started shooting, but Deathman just pushed Homura away like nothing. Kyoko got mad as she thrust her spear into the ground. Mami was wounded from the slash from Deathman and laid where she was hit. Sayaka was looking a bit distracted as she then got a hold of herself when Kyoko screamed.

Kyoko: Damn it, is there any way to kill this bastard.

The floor suddenly glowed as Deathman started to feel some pain. Kyoko saw this and started stabbing the ground. Homura was still busy trying to fight Deathman with some progress thanks to Kyoko.

Sayaka: What are you doing?

Kyoko: Remember how he keep saying that he's bound to the Earth.

Sayaka: I see what you mean.

Sayaka got out her blade ans started to slash the ground. Deathman was getting weaker and Homura started to shoot him up some more. The robot master was wounded heavily until he admit defeat.

Deathman: NO! I WAS MEANT TO BE IMMORTAL! BOUND TO THE EARTH!

Kyoko: That's why its full of bull shit.

The robot master exploded and Kyoko then has the color of her armor change into one with Death with a hint of black and gray. Kyoko then summons a scythe and swung it around to test it out. She was pretty amazed and how graceful it is.

Kyoko: Cool.

Sayaka: Now we only have one more to deal with right after Mami get her repairs.

The girls beamed out to home base. As it happens, a camera saw everything that just happens so far. It reveals to be from the incubators as they were spying on the events. They found a golden oppotunity from their footage.

Incubator: It seems that Megaman Blade be showing signs of being emotionally unstable.

Another Incubator: We could use this for our last robotmaster in such perfect timing.

Incubator: This way, we could at least eliminate one of those Megamen.

Another Incubator: Should it be Megawomen? They are female.

Incubator: Its cooler that way.

At the base, Mami is going through repairs. The robot girls recently got their soul gems purified and waited for the next mission. Madoka appearing as a hologram approached to the girls.

Kyoko: Its a wonder how you manage to be here while repairing Mami.

Madoka: I'm like an advance computer, remember.

Sayaka: Do you even have access to the dirty stuff?

Madoka: I would never do such a thing.

Sayaka: Come on, don't lie to me.

Homura: That's enough. The moment Mami is fixed, we leave for Lovewoman.

Kyoko: I know, I know and then we save the day right.

Madoka: Not exactly, we just defeated the Incubators biggest weapons. After that we infiltrate their base and then humanity is finally safe from them.

Sayaka: Two more things to do. Then after that?

Madoka: I don't know, you girls can do anything you want. Robots have their own personal rights so going around New Mitakihara Town would be smooth.

Sayaka: Yeah.

Homura: If your going to be sad about Kyousuke, then you could just stay here. You wouldn't be ready to fight.

Madoka: Homura-chan.

Sayaka: Look, I'm fine.

Homura: Just be careful in our next mission and don't let those thoughts sway you away.

Mami is finally completely repaired and the girls immediately left to Lovewoman. The incubators are so desperate in ending the girls once and for all that for some reason the robot girls are sent to the boss chamber immediately.

There stood a pink robot that has this goddess like look and hearts around. The robot girls just brushes it off as the robot master appears in front of them.

Lovewoman: As you may know, I am Lovewoman and love is everything.

Kyoko: Cut the crap because we will end you!

Mami: Get ready girls.

They all charge at the robot master to have another fight. Lovewoman was slick and fast and shot out bombs shaped like hearts. She seems to be aiming at Sayaka and got close to her face. Sayaka was shocked as she saw Lovewoman's face.

Loveman: You know you belong to Kyousuke, but that bitch Hitomi has to take him away.

Sayaka: Shut up.

Lovewoman: You should have had a life with him and children. Be beside him everyday.

Sayaka: Shut up!

Lovewoman has a heart shaped shield defending her from the girls attacks. Homura uses her time warp ability but everytime she does, Lovewoman for some reason can predict her moves.

As a result, you could say that many timelines were made in Homura trying to get Lovewoman. Even if Homura freezes time, Lovewoman had a way around it. The robot girls were surprised to see how slick and clever Lovewoman is.

Sayaka just stood there as Lovewoman keeps on taunting her. The blue haired robot girl couldn't even raised her blade from all of that taunting. Tears started to pour out of her eyes.

Lovewoman: You should have been with him in his death bed or vice versa.

Sayaka: SHUT UP!

Madoka from Sayaka's wrist: Sayaka-chan don't listen to her.

Lovewoman: You know its true. Everything I just said. You wanted that boy, but you'll never have him. How do I know? I'm a love exper...

Lovewoman was shot in the chest, damaging the thing that's shielding her back. It came from the wall that was destroyed. A tune played as a red robot approached and aimed his megabuster at the robot master.

The red robot: I thought Rock told me that you girls have potential. Just eliminate this piece of trash while I talk to Megaman Blade here.

Mami, Kyoko, and Homura nodded and went out to defeat Lovewoman. The red robot approached to Sayaka as if he is going to have a lecture. Which he will do.

Sayaka: Who are you?

The red robot: Most call me Protoman.

Sayaka: Protoman?

Protoman: I am kind of like you. I'm just here to clear some things out since I heard that the incubators are taking advantage of your feelings.

Sayaka: Damn it.

Protoman: If you ever want to stop them from toying you, let go of Kyousuke. You may still love him, but you need to understand that he's gone.

Sayaka: I understnad, but...

Protoman: Let me guess, that other girl. Should you at least be happy that their happy? I mean if that girl is your friend.

Sayaka: Your right. Though I might need some time.

Protoman: Well hurry up with it then. We got a robot master to eliminate.

Sayaka and Protoman charged at the robot master as she was being over powered by our heroes. Her chest contained most of her ablities, but since Protoman damaged it she is weakened.

The girls and Protoman went all out until the robot master then exploded to her death. Mami's armor has it color changed to resemble Lovewoman and could now shoot bombs.

Mami: We finally defeated all the robot masters!

The girls cheered, but Protoman kept a straight face and pulled Sayaka away for a bit. He then gave her a very serious look and said.

Protoman: Remember what I said. If you keep on following the path of grief, you will doom us all. My only advice for you is to accept the facts.

The red robot leaves and Sayaka is left there thinking. Right now Sayaka is happy that she and her friends defeated all the robot masters. All that is left is the final stage and boss. They must go against the incubators themselves.

For now, the girls want to have a small celebration before the big battle. They were beamed back to base with Madoka as a hologram really happy. They ate cake and other party meals for the occasion. For the record the robot girls can since in some chapters back it was establish that they have a stomach now.

The robot girls rested in their pods after all of that to prepare for the big day. Sayaka in her pod thought about what Protoman just have told her and thought what if she couldn't 'let go' of Kyousuke.

Sayaka hoped that she could cope with the death of Kyousuke quickly. She even hoped that she could even forgive Hitomi at all. For now, she needs to get ready for the final battle.

So when all the robot girls woke up and stretched out their joints, they met up with Madoka for any information on the Incubator's base. Madoka seemed to be a bit anxious, but tries to gather up some courage.

Madoka: The final battle is coming. From the information that I collected, we could kill all the Incubators by destroying the true body and soul that is guarded in the base. Once we destroy them, we win.

Kyoko: Then let's get going!

Mami: Yeah!

Homura: Don't get too cocky.

Sayaka: Come on Homura, lighten up.

Madoka: Here we go.

The girl then beamed out for their final battle.

...

 **News:**

I think I have been posting chapters a bit tad late than usual. Its just because it takes a while for me to make a chapter or have a good idea. The first few chapters were made before I even posted it. So when I started running out of it, it takes a long time to make one.

As of now, I would be in a hiatus until I could finish the remaining chapters. This story is almost over with about 1 or 2 more chapters left. So pretty much the finale is almost here and thank you all for your support in this story.

See you soon for the final chapters.


	10. Final Chapter

Megaman Other M

The Final Chapter

The girls ended up in the final stage before finally defeating the incubators. Homura looks at her wrist since Madoka seems to have something important to say.

Madoka: This is it. For now I will get into the incubator's systems and make it easier for you all to go around the base. The rest is up to you.

With that Madoka got into the system. The robot girls then charged into the base and saw a bunch of incubators piloting small mechs. The girls know that killing incubators would do nothing so its best to destroy the machines.

Sayaka changed into her Gaim form and used her dashing ability to destroy any incubators in the ways. Homura froze time and shot at every incubator with Mami holding on to her and shooting to add fire power. Kyoko used her illusion ability and clones to alter the programing of the mechs.

The mech bodies were invulnerable enough to withstand these attacks. The girls continue to dodge the missiles, lasers, and rockets that are heading for them. Mami used her Boulderman form to smash as many robots with her boulder as much as possible. It slightly worked.

Kyoko sadly wasn't fast enough against the incubators so she ended up getting hit by one of their lasers. She dropped to the ground and slowly recovers, but she was surrounded. As she was about to be destroyed, Sayaka in her Drill form came in and drilled through the army.

Sayaka: You know what I notice. I got you guys and that all that matters.

Kyoko: Huh.

Sayaka: Well, I might lost Kyousuke, but at least I have you all. Maybe our time fighting together now gave me some ideas about my problem.

Kyoko: Sayaka! Behind you.

Sayaka looked behind her and gave a slash at a mech and blast it with her megabuster. Kyoko looked pretty mad at the blue haired girl for losing focus.

Kyoko: This isn't the time for a confession.

Sayaka: Its just a small chat. I thought about what Protoman told me and hey, my friends are pretty cool. I think kind of like you Kyoko.

Kyoko as she stabs a mech with her spear: Okay. Well I kind of like you too. And who's Protoman?

Sayaka fending a mech: You know that red robot from earlier.

Kyoko killing off a mech with incubator running off: Oh that's his name.

Mami: Girls, we need to focus.

Sayaka: Sorry Mami. Just on a roll.

Homura and Mami went in an all out tornado of blasting. Mami used her ribbons to make herself and Homura spin so that they can eliminate a bunch of enemies. Mami used Lovewoman's ability to stun the mechs and then destroy them. Homura just shoots with her megabuster.

Madoka in the incubator's computer system continues to open locks, hack some programs and gain new data. She was chased by some security bots, but of course Madoka got out her battle cards. Both of her arms now wield a Break Saber and Wide Sword.

Madoka used the Wide Sword to slash the first programs after her and went on beating up the bulky programs with her break saber. She turn her Wider Sword to her regular arm and used another battle card to change her Break Saber arm to a Cannon.

Madoka continues reprograming everything to make it easier for the girls, but for some reason her programing felt off. Somewhere in the base, Kyubey is working on the computer hacking the hacker.

Kyubey: Don't think I didn't notice you program. I will simply delete you like most viruses.

The pink haired program started to slowly turn static thus wounding the girl. Madoka then tries to speed up in altering the programs to stop the incubators from having any internet access.

The robot girls found a door that Madoka manage to get opened earlier and got in. Mami immediately closed the door before any incubators got in. Those aliens were smart and couldn't die that easily. They showed some experience fighting skills in those mechs and are good enough a decent amount still outside trying to get through the door.

Mami heard the incubators trying to hack the lock which made the blond robot sweat. Mami then decides that she might need to take care of this.

Mami: You girls go. I'll make sure these guys don't catch up.

Sayaka: We didn't clobber all like we usually do. So what makes you think you can handle them alone.

Mami: I can slow them down. These incubators are not like most enemies that we faced. It would be a disaster if these guys followed with additional reinforcements.

Kyoko: Fine, but you better catch up you us if you can. You hear me!

Mami: Of course. I am your senior.

Homura: Let's move. Tomoe has a point. If the ones in the back catch up, we will be overwelmed.

The robot girls except for Mami all headed forward to continue their mission. Mami stood back as she charges her megabuster and got into a fighting stance. The door started banging and there were some beepings of the incubators trying to pick the lock.

Meanwhile, Kyubey in his computer is trying his best to keep out the robot girls. Things are going according to plan at the sametime not.

Kyubey: Our mechs seems to be working, but the girls manage to move forward.

Another Incubator: Incubator, your ultra mech is ready for combat.

Kyubey: Excellent. I'll prepare to be the final boss while you try to delete the virus that just appeared.

Another Incubator: Right.

So Kyubey left while the other incubator got working on deleting Madoka. The program is under a lot of pain and tries to reach the main systems. She is slowly losing form as she continues to run. She then has an idea.

Madoka: Battle Card Prediction! Jet Attack!

Madoka's arm changed into a bird like jet pack and made her go to the system controls quickly. She then got to work until she manages to be in control of the incubator's computers. Madoka then jacks herself out and return to the robot girls.

While that's happening, Homura, Sayaka, and Kyoko are handling the canonfodder of flying spy bots and regular minions. The girls tried to hurry up just get to the where true incubator is hiding. Madoka appears in Homura's watch looking really injured.

Homura: Madoka!

Madoka: Homura-chan. I got the pinpoint of where the true incubator is. Just keep moving forward.

Homura: I will not let your efforts be in vain.

Not only there were minions now, but also incubators in mechs. They all gathered around trying to get the girls. What's worse is that the one Mami said she'll handle appears too. Though smaller, it sucks that they are still running. Mami was seen trying to dodge and shoot at them.

Kyoko: You heard pinky, run!

The robot girls kept moving forward while trying to shoot back at any minions in the way. Eventually ended up near a door that looks like a boss chamber. There were so many minions all gathering up at the robot girls.

The boss chamber room opens up and Homura went in while Sayaka and Kyoko seems to be staying behind. Mami manage to catch up to the girls and started to help them fight off the incubators and minions.

Sayaka: Go on without us. They will follow you and make things worse.

Kyoko: Just go finish the job.

Homura: Fine.

Homura then ran through the door leading to the boss chamber and closed the door behind her. She then ends up in a dark room with Kyubey in some sort of esculated floor. The lights turned on revealing Kyubey in a big ass mech.

Homura: Incubator.

Kyubey: You finally appear Megaman Chrono.

Homura: You still don't remember me.

Kyubey: I don't see why that matters.

Homura: Just remember me as Homura Akemi.

Kyubey: Impossible. You should have died.

Homura: Want more proof.

Homura stopped time and in an instant many blasts and attacks aimed at the incubator though it didn't do much. Kyubey shot his rockets with Homura just jumping on top of them and shot her megabuster. When a rocket almost got Homura, the raven haired robot used Vortexwoman's ability to transfer the rocket at Kyubey.

Kyubey: It is you. How can this be?

Homura: I'm a robot. A magical robot.

Then Kyubey shot out a bunch of lasers which ends up looking like a light show. Homura tries to dodge all of them and used her Melody Pulse to neutralize some of these lasers. Then Kyubey did a surprise attack with a blade and it hits Homura.

It sends the robot girl to the wall with a big impact. Madoka in her wrist calls out to her.

Madoka: Homura-chan! Are you okay?!

Homura: I'm fine.

Madoka: I'll hack myself to the mech so that you can have an advantage.

Homura: But your injured.

Madoka: Don't worry. I packed some health battle cards for myself and I manage to recover for a bit.

Madoka used the cards and got better. She then plugs herself into Kyubey's suit to hack it. Homura just stood by and continues to fight Kyubey. The incubator now has to multitask in killing Homura and deleting Madoka.

Thanks to Madoka's previous actions, the hacking was easier and Kyubey's mech started to hit himself. All that Madoka has sone also effected the other mechs as they started to destroy the minions around them and themselves. Kyoko, Mami, and Sayaka were confused.

Mami: This is a bit odd, but I like it.

Sayaka: This must be Madoka's doing.

Kyoko: We should just stand here. It's hero time!

Meanwhile Homura kept at her shooting at the incubator as his mech slowly breaks apart one by one. Its defenses seems to be going down. Homura uses Vortexwoman and Melodywoman's abilities to attack Kyubey in the back. She even uses her ability to freeze time to move even faster.

The soundwave actually wore off the mech's armor and the vortexes only made Homura move and dodge faster. Then Kyubey's mech is just an endoskeleton as the incubator struggles to fight back. Madoka got out of the system in time back to Homura's wrist.

Homura then charges her megabuster to finally destroy the mech armor. Leaving being Kyubey on the ground. Homura grabs the incubator and throws him away. She then approached to a door that finally leads to the true incubator. Kyubey follows and tries to stop Homura even though he is at an disadvantage.

Kyubey: Please Homura. We incubators are the reason that humanity has been evolving. We incubators try to benefit the universe from dying of entropy.

Homura: You incubators are also the reason why despair has been brought to me and the one I love.

Homura shot Kyubey with her megabuster. Kyubey wouldn't stop, but Homura kept on trying to kill him. Homura then aims her megabuster at the true incubator's soul and body and charges it.

With just one shot, the incubators are defeated. They all dissolved into some sort of white thing and are gone for good. Mami, Kyoko, and Sayaka were surprised to see this and take it as a sign of victory.

Sayaka: Homura Akemi, you did it.

Kyoko: Can't believe that emo girl was able to do it herself.

Mami: What did you expect? We megawomen are unstoppable.

Sayaka: Your still going with that name.

Homura dropped to the ground on her knees and cried for a bit. After all that she been through, its all finally over. Madoka in her wrist tries to alert the robot girl about something.

Madoka: Homura-chan. Are you okay?

Homura: After everything that has happened, I, no we finally did it. We stopped the incubators and made out happy ending. Sayaka seems to be improving a bit from most of my timelines and no one died.

Madoka: Not only we saved the world, but we all can be together and live normal lives.

Homura: I don't think we can be comepletely normal.

Madoka: We could try our best. I'll even develop my own robotic body so that I can be in the physical world.

Homura: That's something at least.

So Homura beamed out of the room and ended up outside of the base. Mami, Kyoko, and Sayaka did so too as they met up with Homura. The robot girls look as the incubator's base starts to crumble. They all thought of their past accomplisments and sturggles as they finally see that their battles against everything that the incubators stood for is over.

Kyoko: After all the crap these bastards did to us and to any girl, they finally got what they deserved.

Mami: You said it.

Homura: Even so, we still got to deal with any possible problems that might come up. Evil and disasters doesn't stay dead.

Madoka: Whenever its entropy or some new robot masters, you know just as well as I do that we can stop it.

Mami: Yeah, us megawoman will always be there to defend justice.

Kyoko: This is getting cheesy.

Sayaka: At least we're all together. That's all that matters. The best thing we can do is move on toward to the future.

Madoka: Your not worried about Kyousuke and Hitomi.

Sayaka: Sure I am, but I'm happy being with you girls. Don't want to be mopey like last time.

Kyoko: I kind of like you happy.

Homura: I'm glad that's all settled. We finally got our happy ending.

THE END...

Notes: Thank you all for your support on this story. I can't believe it was pretty quick in making this chapter. I thought that my hiatus was necessary to have more time in working on this chapter. I thought wrong.

Though I admit that it feels rushed, but I was running out of ideas. This whole story started out as a way to poke around the concept of soul gems. Though it was pretty neat that I finally finished this story.

I tried my hardest in this chapter for all of you viewers. Though I didn't get much popularity, at least I did something in my life. Every little support works.

Yes this is the final chapter, but it was pretty fun while it lasted. Thank you all again and see you later.


End file.
